Controlling emotions
by DemonWingz4
Summary: A killer has attacked Odd,Ulrich,Yumi, amd Jeremy's school. Is the killer a foe, or a friend?
1. Death from above

Demon: YAY! My first Code:Lyoko Fic! WHEEE!  
  
#4:Shut up will ya!  
  
Demon: How many times do I have to tell you, YOU are from Codename:Kids Next Door, and THIS is a CODE:LYOKO FIC!!!!!!!!!!!!pushes #4 to his showOk...don't own Code:Lyoko. Tell me if rating should go up

* * *

Yumi's POV  
  
Today had to be the scariest day of my life. Xana hadn't even attacked and someone was going around killing people at our school....  
  
-Flashback- I said goodbye to my parents and walked to school. When I got inside no one was in sight. I started walking to my first class. I heard a door slam shut. No one came out, some one must have gone in. It was a dorm though. I a scream come from inside, and opened the door a few seconds later. I couldn't believe what I saw. Sissi's friend Nicolas was lying on the floor with a knife through his back. There wasn't much blood since it had just happened. I gaped at him. He slowly looked up. "Hel-lp m-me..." he said. I ran to the principle's office to report what I had saw. Before I left I saw an open window, we were pretty high up, so whoever had tried killing Nicolas had jumped out the window. They must have been used to this stuff to jump from this high. -End flashback-  
  
Jeremy and Aelita say that Xana hasn't attacked. Several other people have been killed too. After that Sissi's father said to not go outside and to stay in the room you were in right now. That meant I was stuck in Ulrich and Odd's dorm for now. Odd's sitting on his bed with Kiwi. Ulrich and I are sitting on the floor together. The killings have stopped for now. Who knows when they'll start up again.

* * *

Demon: Ok! That was chapter one!  
  
Odd: Well, everyone knows that!  
  
Demon: I know! ;; I know it was short but I'll TRY to make the other chapters longer. 


	2. Close to death

* * *

Demon: blah I'm out of school! Yay!  
  
Odd: Lucky  
  
Demon: I DO NOT OWN CODE:LYOKO. If I did, it would have many, many, many Odd revolved episodes  
  
Odd: .......K....

* * *

Yumi's POV  
  
After things had settled down a bit. Jeremy ran a check for an activated tower. There was one. Strange enough he hadn't found one during the killings, when it was most likely activated. Jeremy says he can't locate the tower. "I'm feeling pulsations in every region. It's so very strange." Aelita had said earlier today. Jeremy thinks he should send one of us into Lyoko to check things out. I'm the one who has to go.No one's POV  
  
Jeremy begins to type. "Transfer Yumi. Scanner Yumi. Virtualization." Yumi was now in Lyoko, in the Mountain Region.  
  
Yumi's POV  
  
I fell into the Mountain Region, as Aelita ran up to me. "Yumi! Something's wrong! I can't get into the Forest Region! Every time I try I end up somewhere else. I'm sure that's where the tower is." I nodded. "Is there any other way to get there?" I asked. Aelita shrugged. Jeremy's voice could be heard, "You two might be able to there by me changing your coordinates. So Aelita, grab Yumi's hand, I'm sending you to the Forest Region." Aelita did as she was told and grabbed my hand. Soon we were being teleported to the Forest Region.

* * *

Ulrich's POV  
  
You might say everything was back to normal at school except for a few police running around the school; if you do, you don't know how wrong you are. That's what most everyone thought, but Odd and I knew better. This was somehow Xana's doing, and until the tower was deactivated, nothing would calm down. The first set of deaths was just some students; now the police are falling victims to Xana's plot. It's as if the first time the killer was afraid and timid, now they're braver, angrier. The headmaster, AKA Sissi's dad, was almost killed. We're all supposed to stay in our rooms (unless we have to 'go'), but I couldn't stand it, I had to know what Xana was up to. But I'd have to be careful, because if I died, I couldn't come back. I snuck out of my room while Odd was taking care of some 'business'. I looked around, then it happened; a knife came flying right past my head. I was a little nervous at first and didn't turn around, because I knew the killer was right behind me, and wanted to kill me. I just hoped Yumi was ok in Lyoko. Silence, the killer didn't even seem to breath. I turned around slowly to face them. The killer was none other than, "Odd?" I stared. He smirked. "But, how could you?" I asked. Odd stopped smirking. "Because I'm not Odd." He said.

* * *

Demon: OK, that was a little longer than the first one  
  
Odd: I still say it's short.  
  
Demon: .....  
  
Odd: Why am I the killer????  
  
Demon: because, you're my favorite character, AND technically YOU are not the killer, did you even read the end? 


	3. Chapter Three

Demon: Ok, I'm gonna continue this fic now, it's been a while  
  
Odd: Demon doesn't own Code:Lyoko, end of story  
  
Demon: But not this story!

* * *

Ulrich's POV  
  
"But If you're not Odd, then who are you?" I asked it. 'Odd' just smirked again and didn't say a word. Then I saw it, the Xana sign flashed on 'Odd's' head. "Xana." I whispered. "But you already tried this with Yumi!" He shrugged, and pulled out a gun. I gasped and was about to run when he snapped, "I wouldn't move if I was you." I quickly picked up the dropped knife and threw the knife at the gun causing it to fall out of the Xana Odd's hand. Too bad I hadn't thought about what I had done, he just picked them both up, and fired the gun...

* * *

Yumi's POV  
  
Aelita and I had just arrived in the Forest Region. Everything looked normal. "Why would Xana want to keep us out of the Forest Region?" I asked Aelita and Jeremy. "I do not know." Aelita answered. Jeremy said nothing, "Jeremy? Are you there?" I asked him. For some reason he wouldn't answer. "Yumi!" Aelita exclaimed. I snapped back to reality. There were six crabs on the way, three on either side. "Aelita, do your stuff." I told her. She must have known what I meant, because she started to create a wall between three of the crabs and us. "Ahhh..." She chanted. Now we could take them three at a time. But when she creating the wall, I got hit twice by the others.

* * *

Jeremy's POV  
  
"Why would Xana want to keep us out of the Forest Region?" I heard Yumi ask. "I do not know." Aelita answered Yumi. "The activated tower must be there, Xana just keeps on getting smarter. Oh and look out, six crabs are on their way." They've always been able to hear me before, but when Yumi asked me if I was there, I knew something was wrong. Before I knew it Yumi had already been shot twice. "Yumi you just lost 30 life points!" But they couldn't hear me.

* * *

Yumi's POV  
  
I fell back. But I quickly got up and threw my fan at one of the crabs. It then exploded. I would have to work fast because Aelita's wall wouldn't last forever. As soon as my fan came back I threw it at the next one, and repeated the same steps. As soon as the wall broke I went right back to work. I got hit once in the process, so I'd have to start being more careful. After all the crabs had been destroyed, we moved on. The only things we encountered were a few kanklerats, which I easily destroyed. After a while the path we were taking split in half. Down one path were pulsations; down the other were black pulsations. "Hey Aelita, have you ever seen this before." I pointed towards the black pulsations. She shook her head. "Which direction should we take Yumi?" I shrugged; maybe we should split up. Aelita agreed on this and we went in different directions. I took the path with black pulsations. There seemed to be nothing on this path, until I found twenty hornets! They were rapidly firing; I knew I would have to take them on alone. Using my Telekinesis I lifted a tree and used it to destroy a lot of the robots. It was using up my energy so I had to stop. I had only killed 15 them, leaving five left. I quickly killed them, almost getting hit. Not to far up ahead I saw a guardian. Why would there be one here? I walked up to it and looked inside, and saw Odd?

* * *

Demon: Ok that was kind of short but it took a long time to write. 


	4. Diferent things

Demon: Ack! I hate writer's block! But I must update!

Odd: Umm, right

Demon: I do not own Code:Lyoko

Demon: BTW, thanks for the reviews!

* * *

Ulrich jumped out of the way, but he was a little too slow. Lucky for him the bullet only hit his arm. "Ahh!" Ulrich screamed out. Blood started coming out of his arm he clutched his arm and ran off down the hall. Xana's Odd close behind. He quickly ran into the science room. Ulrich was able to hear its footsteps run down the hall. "Ulrich what happened? I heard a gun!" Ulrich turned around; Ms. Hertz was in there. 'How can I explain?' Thought Ulrich.

* * *

Yumi's POV

Oh great, how do I get him out? "Aelita? Jeremie? Can you hear me?" I yelled as loud as I could. I thought I heard a faint answer. Knowing I couldn't do anything else until Aelita came I sat down. About five minutes later Aelita came running up. "Oh Yumi! There you are! I heard you call out." I let out a sigh of relief. "Listen Aelita, Odd is trapped in this guardian. Think you can get him out?" Aelita nodded. "Sure! Ahh..." Soon a clone of Odd was next to us. The guardian began to move. Then it burst. Releasing Odd. Odd stood up. His eyes were closed. He looked at Aelita and opened his eyes he looked very angry. The weird thing was his eyes were all white...

* * *

Ulrich's POV

"Well..." Think Ulrich think! "The killer is on rampage again! So everyone has to hide!" Well I hope that was good enough..." Oh my! Class do not be alarmed!" Ms. Hertz was trying to clam down her class. Then it happened, 'Odd' slammed open the door. He was obviously very mad.

* * *

Yumi's POV

"Aelita look out!" I yelled just in time, because Odd was had just shot one of his arrows at her. Aelita jumped out of the way just in time. "Odd! What's wrong with you?!" I screamed. He was silent. I was getting angry. I had to protect Aelita, something was wrong with him. I threw my fan at him, to Aelita's surprise. Instantly Odd lost 10 life points, and seemed to go back to normal. "Wha-what happened?" He asked. "You were acting crazy and tried hurting Aelita, like you were possessed." I answered. "Hmm, I kinda remember now...well sorry." Aelita didn't seem to mind. "That's ok."

* * *

Back at the factory Jeremie kept trying to contact them. "Guys? Why won't this thing work...Xana..." Jeremie knew that a swarm of hornets were on the way. But he had to fix this problem first. Yumi only had to get one more time before she was devirtualised (however you spell that). Then it would just be Odd, not a good thing.

* * *

Demon: hehehe, that was my chapter. Sorry if some of the characters seemed OOC.


End file.
